One Shorts
by Giigi
Summary: Várias One shorts. [Última Publição: Título Aqui, 28.12.05] [FELIZ ANO NOVO!]
1. O Grito

**disclaimer: naruto naum, mas o shika sim!**

**legenda: nome:fala (acao) "pensamento"**

**O Grito**

Shikamaru estava andando calmamente pela floresta de Konoha, quando de repente vê uma menina sentada atrás de uma pedra, era Ino. Ele se aproximou e disse:

Shika: Ohayo, ino.

Ino:...

Shika: você é mesmo irritante não e? Nem me responde!

Ele ia continuar, mas viu que a menina estava chorando.

Shika: ah! Ino, está tudo bem?

Ino: (chorando) nãããão! Buááááá! (chorando mais ainda)

Shika: aff... o que aconteceu?

Ino: é você, shikamaru, você sempre me chamando de irritante e me colocando pra baixo!

Shika: e qual é o problema? Eu sempre fiz isso e você nunca reclamou, o que foi agora?

Ino: é que agora é diferente, as coisas mudaram...

Shika: mudaram?

Ino: _eu_ mudei. Agora eu descobri que... Eu te amo Shika-kun!

Shika: aaaaaahhh! (Se dá conta que está no seu quarto e senta na cama)

Shikato (pai do Shika-kun): o que foi shikamaru? Sua mãe ouviu voe gritando, na verdade eu estava dormindo, aí ela me falou para vim ver o que era. Aconteceu alguma coisa?

Shika: não, tudo bem, foi só um pesadelo que eu tive... pode voltar a dormir...

Shikato: se você diz... (sai do quarto)

No dia seguinte...

Shikamaru estava andando calmamente pela floresta de Konoha, quando de repente vê uma menina sentada atrás de uma pedra, era Ino. Ele se aproximou e disse:

Shika: Ohayo, ino.

Ino: ...

Shika: você é mesmo irritante não e? nem me responde!

Ino: (com algumas lagrimas nos olhos) shikamaru?

Shika: "não, nããããããão!" (sai correndo)

Ino: ué? O que deu nele? Eu só queria que ele soprasse um cisco do meu olho...

* * *

ficou bem pequeninha... mas eu gostei XD acho q ficou... estranha mas coisas estranhas saum dahura o.ov e esse titulo... eh q eu naum tenhu outra ideia XD eh issu... o/ ateh a proxima fic! 


	2. Enquanto há Tempo

Disclaimer: não! não e não! eu não vou emprestar o controle da TV pra voce Vic! "se arrumando" aham... naruto me pertence sim! \o\ só queum carinha chamardo Kishimoto roubou de mim quando eu era pequena i.i

Legenda: Nome: fala "acao" (meus comentarios...podem ignorar..eu acho...)

* * *

**Enquanto há tempo...**

Pai da sakura entra em casa...

Pai (da sakura XD): ah... Que alivio chegar em casa depois de um dia de missões como esse (ele é ninja? A sakura tem pai?).

Sakura (com uns oito anos): ah pai! Você chegou? (não imagina ¬¬)

Pai (vou escrever só pai): oi filha! (Oo)

Sakura: pai, treina comigo? É que os exames finais estão chegando... e eu gostaria de treinar com o senhor...

Pai: depois sakura... Depois a gente treina "senta no sofá" (será que eles têm sofá em Konoha? Nunca vi Oo).

Mãe (da sakura): querido, o jantar já vai sair...

Pai: ótimo! Estou faminto... Enquanto isso eu vou tirar um cochilo aqui no sofá...

Mãe: ta bom... "Vai pra cozinha"

Pai: Zzzzzzzzzzzzzz...

Sakura: pai... Pai... PAIÊ!

Pai (cansei! O nome dele vai ser... vai ser... Tsuaksuki!)

(corrigindo...)

Tsuaksuki: "acordando" o que? Hein?

Sakura: e eu pai? Você não vai treinar comigo?

Tsuaksuki: Ah...Sakura...Eu estou descasando e... OO o que aconteceu com você? Como ficou assim em tão pouco tempo! "Olha pra sakura com 12 anos de idade"

Sakura: a culpa foi sua! Não me ouviu pedir pra você treinar! E também não me viu crescer... "Sai"

Tsuaksuki: Perai! Filha!

Ding Dong (campainha XD)

Sasuke: oi sogro, tudo bem? (eu realmente não consigo imaginar o sasuke falando isso...).

Tsuaksuki: Uchiha?

Sasuke: já falei pra não me chamar assim... Pode me chamar de sasuke mesmo...

Tsuaksuki: você cresceu também? "Olha pra sasuke com 15 anos"

Sasuke: "sussurrando" não...Que é isso... É só impressão sua... "Normal" sakura-chan está?

Sakura: ah! Já to indo sasuke-kun!

Sasuke: anda! Todos já foram pra festa e só falta à gente!

Sakura: tchau pai! Não me esperem chegar, vamos voltar bem tarde! "Sai" (esses são mesmos os personagens certos? E não pensem besteira òó).

Tsuaksuki: o que está acontecendo? Agora pouco ela era uma criancinha e ela já ta saindo com um... Sakura! Quem te deu autorização! "Sai correndo atrás dela, sasuke e sakura estão em um táxi já (eles não podem dirigir né?)" eu quero... Falar com vocês... "Recuperando o fôlego. Começa a andar pela rua".

BLEM! BLOM! BLEM! BLOM! (sinos XD)

Tsuaksuki: olha! Um casamento! Quem será que está casando? (cidade pequena é fogo...bando de fofoqueiros...)

Pessoas felizes e sorridentes: viva os noivos! Viva os noivos!

Tsuaksuki: "procurando os noivos" quem será que... NÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃOOOO "cena clássica"

Sakura: oi papai! Viu! Todo mundo está no meu casamento menos você!

Tsuaksuki: "olha. Sakura e sasuke e a maioria do pessoal com 23 anos. Todos apareceram mesmo, menos ele. Até o Orochimaru apareceu XD".

Todos vão andando atrás dos noivos pisando em cima dele.

Tsuaksuki: ai..ui...

Pessoa 1 (com tanto personagem vai ser um desconhecido mesmo): atenção que a noiva vai jogar o buquê!

Todos: eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee! "Pulam em cima do buquê que tinha caído na cabeça do Tsuaksuki".

Tsuaksuki: por que sempre acontece comigo...Ui... "Pega o buquê que todo mundo acabou deixando para trás... vai andando e passa na frente de uma casa com um quintal... já tinha amanhecido ta? XD". O que é isso?

Cena: um casal, uma de cabelo rosa e o outro de cabelo azul XD, sentado num banquinho brincando com duas crianças minúsculas...Quero dizer...Bebes. Impedindo elas de se assassinarem com o sharingan e algumas kunais que estavam no chão.

Tsuaksuki: não pode ser...nããããããããããããããããããããoooooooooooooooooooooooo

Mãe (ela não tem nome òó): QUERIDO ACORDE!

Tsuaksuki: o que? Onde? Por que? Cadê os noivos? E os bebes? A Sakura já voltou?

Mãe: noivos? Que noivos? "gota" o jantar esta pronto.

Sakura: e agora papai? Vamos treinar?

Tsuaksuki: Sakura! "olha. Sakura com 8 anos de novo" então foi tudo um sonho! "Pega a menina e joga pra cima"

Sakura: aaaaaaaahhhh! "Cai no colo do pai de volta. Povo que odeia a sakura: ahhhhhhhh...".

5 minutos depois...

Chinta (minha irmã ta me enchendo o saco por que ela não tem nome... e como a fic ta acabando..via esse mesmo XD): ué? Cadê aqueles dois? O jantar já está pronto... "vê os dois treinando no jardim, Tsuaksuki ensinando Sakura a atirar kunais...e...ela...errando todos os alvos u.u" VOCÊS NÃO VÃO JANTAR! "Grita pra eles de dentro de casa"

Tsuaksuki: depois querida...Estou muito ocupado agora... Enquanto há tempo... "Vira para a sakura" q quando vocês tiverem filhos, não deixem kunais nem deixem eles aprenderem como se usa o sharingan e...

Sakura: pai, da onde vem os bebes?

Tsuaksuki: um dia...Você vai descobrir sozinha... (seus maliciosos! Òó)

FIM!

* * *

**hm.. qq vcs acharam? eu acho q vou fazer issu msm...reunir minha one-sorts aki XD entao..se vcs tiverem alguma ideia...podem me mandar que eu faco uma fic e hm.. naum precisa ser soh de comedia XD eu eh q sou uma incapacitada e soh sei escrever isso XD bem..espero q vcs tenham gostado. e Vic é a minha irma q eh meio chatinha mas continua sendo minha irma... infelizmente XD eh issu... xau! o/**


	3. Tarde Demais

**Tarde Demais**

_Toca o telefone..._

_Uma voz mansa e suave responde do outro lado da linha:_

- Alô?

- Olá!

- Quem é?

- Sou eu!

- O que você quer?

- Dizer que te amo...

- De novo? Eu já ouvi isso umas 15 vezes. Você não cansa?

- Quem ama não cansa...

- Mas eu canso. Eu não a amo...

- O que?

- É isso mesmo, você não é correspondida.

_Neste exato momento uma lágrima de tristeza corre a face da menina até o momento de desabar no chão._

- Como você pode dizer isto?

- Dizendo, oras. Não devo nada a ninguém.

- Não deve nada?

- É claro que não.

- Deve sim... Deve-me o seu amor.

- Hã! Amor?

- Sim... Você me fez voar tão alto e agora diz que não me ama?

- Você deve estar ficando louca!

_E as lágrimas insistentemente não paravam de rolar..._

- Estou louca mesmo. Pois acreditei em você.

- Você sabia que era só amizade, não é?

- É claro que não...Você veio falando coisas românticas,me fascinando só com palavras e ainda me deu um beijo...

- Um beijo? Aquilo nem foi um beijo.

- Não foi? O que foi então?

- Um selinho...

- E selinho não é beijo?

- Não, e além do mais, foi só uma aposta...

- Quer dizer que eu não significo nada para você?

- Significa...

- O que?

- Uma bela de uma conta a mais no final do mês. Agora vou desligar.

- Não... Por favor,...

- Por quê?

- Porque eu te amo...

-Qual o valor que seu amor vai me dar?

- Felicidade...

- Eu espero coisas materiais...

- Eu vou ser sua...

- Isso não vale...Quanto você custa?

- Por quê essa pergunta?

- Se eu enjoar posso te vender ou trocar por outra coisa?

- O que fiz pra me tratar assim?

- Me amar! Agora vou desligar...

- Não...Por favor,...

- Quer parar com isso?Não enche!

- Não, por favor, não desligue...

- ...

- Fala comigo...

- ...

-Pelo amor de Deus, responda que me ama...

- Escuta aqui, eu já estou farto de você. Agora vê se me esquece!

- Eu prefiro morrer a te esquecer...

- Ah é? Então se mata!

_Tu tu tu..._

- Não...Por favor,...Não faça isso comigo, eu te amo...

_Alguns dias depois..._

- Do que morreu essa menina?

_Pergunta um curioso._

- De intoxicação, provavelmente...Tomou vários remédios em muitas quantidades...

_Respondeu a enfermeira..._

- Coitada... Tinha algum problema?

- Sim... Sofria de amor...

_E então, no dia do enterro da menina,um garoto de olhos cor de ônix e cabelos escuros, comparecia no local, prestando sua última homenagem,jogou uma rosa vermelha e falou baixinho:_

- Eu te amo...

_E lá em cima, uma menina de cabelos rosas e olhos verdes, olhando tudo, respondeu para si, e para os quatro ventos que sopravam:_

- Tarde demais...

* * *

**oie! n.n aki estou eu com mais uma one-shot... dessa vez nao eh uma comediz XD na verdade eu li esse dialogo em algum lugar e achei bonito e guardei.hj eu tava vendo as coisas aki e achei ele e resolvi adapatar pra SasuSak qq vcs acharam? a proxima vai ser comedia de novo pq jah tah ateh pronta XD mas dps eu prometo que faco uma ShikaTemari pra minha mami Goddess-chan eh issu gente! deixem suas opinioes! xau xau!**

**Aoshi Gigi**


	4. Preguiça

**Preguiça**

O dia estava lindo em Konoha. Os passarinhos cantando, as flores balançando, o sol brilhando, o vento ventando, pessoas andando, porquinhos voando, Hinatas falando, Sasukes dançando, Nejis beijando...Ops... Treinando... Ando, ando, ando... Mas havia uma pessoa que não estava "ando" estava "indo", não "vindo", mas "indo". Shikamaru estava dormindo... Novidade, ele sempre ta dormindo! Aliás, ele era o único que estava "indo", por que a maioria estava "ando". Mas chega de "andos" e "indos" vamos logo a fic!

Como eu estava dizendo... Shikamaru estava dormindo, depois de mais um dia de missões. Ele raramente tinha tempo para ficar deitado na grama dormindo. Com certeza logo Tsunade-sama estaria o chamando para uma nova missão.

Gabinete da Tsunade

Tsunade: Anko! Vá lá chamar Nara Shikamaru! Ele já está atrasado!

Em falar na velha...

Anko: posso mandar alguém no meu lugar?

Tsunade: por que?

Anko: preguiça XD

Tsunade: ta... Ta... Manda alguém...

Anko sai correndo, a primeira pessoa que ela vê é... Chouji.

Anko: Chouji (qual é o sobrenome dele?), você poderia fazer uma coisa pra mim?

Chouji: (comendo) hum...? (comendo)

Anko: (séria) é uma missão de alto risco. Você tem que estar muito bem preparado para isso. Sugiro que, chame alguém para ir junto.

Chouji: (parando de comer) hai! (fogo nos olhos) qual é a missão?

Anko: você... Deverá... Ir procurar uma pessoa que está sendo muito procurada por todos os procuradores da procuradoria de Konoha...

Chouji: OO

Anko: você devera encontrar... Nara... Shikamaru

Chouji: HAI! (sai correndo e gritando) Shikamaruuuuuuuuuu! Shika (para)...Olha! Batatinhas! (sai seguindo a fila de batatinhas no chão. E esquece do shikamaru).

Anko: uu... vamos ver... quem será que... (olha) ah! Yamanaka!

Ino: o que? (vira, ela tava de costas)

Anko: pode fazer um favor para mim?

Ino: o que?

Anko: é uma missão de alto risco. Você tem que estar muito bem preparado para isso. Sugiro que, chame alguém para ir junto.

Ino: o que?

Anko: você... Deverá... Ir procurar uma pessoa que está sendo muito procurada por todos os procuradores da procuradoria de Konoha...

Ino: o que?

Anko:...

Ino: o que?

A cena se distancia. Ino e Anko na verdade são dois marionetes com gravadores e as verdadeiras estão sentadas ao fundo tomando chá.

Ino: anko...

Anko: aí, eu falei para ele: sem chance! Vou deixar você colocas esse selo em mim! E aliais fica uma cicatriz horrível depois e...

Ino: ANKO!

Anko: o que?

Ino: (aponta)

Anko: ih... Bem... Como eu estava dizendo, você procurar o shikamaru para mim?

Ino: ta...Ta...

Anko: arigato gozaimasu

Ino sai andando. Ouve-se um som meio longe dali. Fans histéricas gritando.

Fans histéricas: vai sasukeeeeeee! Vai sasukeeeee!

Ino: o que?

Gigi: quer para!

Ino: com...o que?

Gigi: arg!

Fã histérica 1: Yamanaka! Venha ver! O sasuke ta ganhando!

Ino: (já saindo correndo dali) ele ta jogando contra quem?

Fã histérica 1: Lee.

Ino: para que?

Fã histérica 1: quem fica mais bêbado. Nesse exato momento ele está sem blusa em cima do palco da barraquinha de ramen (tem palco lá? quer dizer, tem espaço para um?)

Ino: aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh! Sasuke-kuuuuuuuuuuuuuunnnn! (sai correndo em direção a barraquinha)

Anko: estaca zero. T.T vamos ver... (olha numa prancheta)

Prancheta da Anko: Chouji x. Ino x. Sasuke... x. Lee x.

Anko: hum...Quem é o próximo... Ah sim! Sakura...

Sakura: o que!

Gigi: dá para vocês pararem com essa coisa de "o que!"?

Personagens da fic: OO

Gigi: assim é melhor...

Personagens: o que?

Gigi: aaahhhh! Me demito! Vic! Você vai digitar agora!

Vic: eee! (corre para o computador)

Gigi: não, mudei de idéia... Sai!

Vic: ah...

Sakura: sasuke-kun! Me espera! (corre atrás de ino)

Prancheta da Anko: Sakura x.

Anko: ah.. bem... Agora...Neji...

Neji passa de mãos dadas com tenten.

Prancheta da Anko: Neji x, Tenten x.

Anko: Bem... E agora? A sim! Tem ainda... Naruto

Passa naruto voltando do mercado com três sacolas cheias de "faca seu ramen em 5 minutos"

Naruto: (para a sacola) quem gosta de ramen? (para ele) naruto gosta de ramen (sacola) é verdade? (ele) uhum, eu amo, eu amo, eu a-mo!

Prancheta da Anko: naruto x

Anko: kiba?

Anko passa por kiba de frente para uma arvore.

Kiba: e é assim que você deve se aliviar, não pode ser nos pés dos outros. Nem no da minha mãe, nem da minha irmã.

Akamaru: au, au!

Prancheta da Anko: Anko: kiba x

Anko: e a hi...na...ta...

Hinata passa correndo.

Hinata: na-naruto-kun! Me espera!

Prancheta da Anko: hinata x

Anko: crlo! Esse pessoal também não colabora! (olha para o lado) e voce Shino?

Shino: ...

Anko: não! Não me diga isso! Você aceita?

Shino: fazer o que...?

Anko: ee! A única coisa que você tem q fazer é achar o shikamaru ta?

Shino: eu já sei onde ele está.

Anko: a é? E onde?

Shino: venha

Shino e Anko começam a andar. Sobe ladeira, desce ladeira, sobe, desde, sobre, desce, sobe...

Anko: ei! Isso aqui ta parecendo Ouro Preto!

Shino: ali

Atrás de uma arvore estava shikamaru. Deitado.

Anko: ah sim! Nara shikamaru! Tsunade-sama está te chamando e... E...

Shikamaru parece não ouvir.

Anko: dá para você parar de ser ignorante!

Shikamaru:...

Anko: (para shino) ele ta acordado mas não fala.

Shino: compra um parelho de surdez para ele.

Anko: não precisa, eu tenho um aqui...

Shino: dá para ele...

Anko: eu não sou pedófila!

Shino: eu quis dizer o aparelho.

Anko: ah...sim...

Anko joga o parelho na mão dele. Ele parece não responder.

Anko: o que aconteceu com ele?

Fans histéricas: sasuke êô! Sasuke êô!

Ino: shikamaru! Dá para você sair daí? Tem gente querendo passar! (aponta para a caravana, que levava sasuke no colo)

Sasuke: ei cara! Sai logo! (muito bêbado) deixxe o canpeao passxar agora!

Fans: vai sasuke! Vai sasuke! Vai... sasuke?

Sasuke: eeeeeee! Vamu pulá! Vamu pulá, vamu pulá vamu pulááááá! (pulando na barriga do chouji).

Chouji: hu... Batatinhas... (desmaia)

Anko: OO

Sakura: vem cá sasuke! (agarra o sasuke e começa a beijar)

Ino: larga ele sua testuda! Ele é meu! (parte pra cima da sakura)

Sakura: meu!

Fans: nosso!

Ino e sakura: meu!

Fans, ino e sakura pulam uma em cima das outras e começam a puxar o cabelo e se bateram. Sasuke pulando na barriga do chouji que esta dormindo. Anko discutindo co shino o fato de shikamaru ainda estar dormindo e ainda de olhos abertos. Naruto fazendo um piquenique com hinata e comendo... Ramen. Neji e Tenten... Bem... Vamos deixar eles de lado XD. Lee chega.

Lee: gente!

Ninguém olha. Ele ta bêbado.

Lee: GENTE!

Ninguém

Lee: olha! Pandas!

Todos menos shikamaru que estava dormindo. Chouji desmaiado e Tenten e Neji...er..Bem... Vocês sabem: ONDE?

Lee: eles foram para lá! (aponta)

Personagens todos: eeeeee! Pandas! (pequena homenagem para a Chii XD)

Gigi: ah... é toa bom tomar um banho e... Vic! O que você esta fazendo? Você escreveu tudo isso? Òó volta aqui menina! (sai correndo atrás da irmã)

Anko: ufa... Ainda bem que todos foram embora... Agora eu vou sentar, depois disso tudo, Tsunade-sama vai entender... Ah... (senta) ufa!

Shikamaru: ei! Dá para você tentar fazer um pouco menos de barulho? Eu tava dormindo aqui!

Anko: (fogo nos olhos) como é que é!

Shikamaru: aff... Mulheres... Você me acordou sabia?

Anko: vo-ce... Estava... Dormindo... De olhos... ABERTOS!

Shikamaru: ah? Ah sim... é por que eu estava olhando as nuvens, ai me deu sono, mas eu queria continuar vendo as nuvens, ai eu acabei dormindo, mas eu queira ver as nuvens, ai eu tava com preguiça de fechar os olhos. Ai eu dormi de olhos abertos mesmo, por que assim eu podia ver a nuvens e... Anko?

Anko: (batendo a cabeça na parede) ai... Tem certeza de que você tem o Q.I acima de 200?

Shikamaru: o que?

Gigi: pronto... Ela nunca mais vai incomodar minhas fics e... o que aconteceu aqui! O que vocês fizeram enquanto eu estava ocupada? (aparece Vic amordaçada e amarrada e pendurada na corda do varal) ah não! O que?

Shikamaru: o que?

Gigi: o que, o que?

Shikamaru: o que, por que, aonde?

Gigi: chega! Eu me demito! Vic! Você ainda quer escrever? (vai atrás da irmã.).

Shimakaru volta a dormir. Chouji ainda desmaiado. Tenten e Neji já não estão presentes. Essa fic ainda tem que ser K. resto das pessoas brincando com pandas voadores comedores de alface e que colocam ovos de ouro. Anko... Bem... A Anko... Na verdade eu não sei o que aconteceu com ela... Provavelmente foi falar com Tsunade-sama de que essa fic está totalmente sem sentido e que já está na hora de um fim e que já são 11 horas da noite e que a escritora tem aula amanha de manha.

* * *

nhaaaa! qq vcs acharam? o titulo tá horrivel XDmas é que eu...estou com preguiça de pensar em um melhor XD eu escrevi essa fic as 11 da noite o.o entao naum reparem se tiver erros de port ou algo assim XD eu jah tava com essa ideia na cabeca a um tempo.. mas... tava com preguiça de escrever XD eu sou mtttt preguiçosa xD entaum... eu fla q ia ser comedia... a proxima eu prometo q vai ser de romance! ShikaTemari! pra minha mami Goddess-chan! hm... eh issu entao... bai bai genten! deixem sua opiniao!

OBS.: Vic é a minha irmã tah? XD é pq ela tava do meu lado qd eu tava escrevendo. e ela realmente digitou coisas que nao devia aqui qd eu fui tomar banho ai qd eu voltei apaguei XDD

Aoshi Gigi


	5. Não é você, sou eu

**Não é você, sou eu.**

Era mais um dia na vila da folha... e como sempre, shikamaru estava... Dormindo.

- você não cansa não? - perguntou a loira, se pondo em frente ao ser preguiçoso que estava deitado na grama, fitando o céu.

- do que? – perguntou indiferente, ainda olhando o céu, shikamaru – você esta na minha frente.

- do que! Do que você acha? Você fica ai o dia todo, só deitado, olhando o céu!

- e daí?

- e daí... E daí... E daí que isso é irritante!

- por que você não tenta?

- ah? –perguntou a garota, um tanto quanto confusa.

- Temari, você já tentou olhar para o céu?

Boa pergunta. Na verdade nunca havia feito algo assim. Sua vida sempre foi uma correria. Nunca tinha parado para fazer um ato tão simples como... Olhar o céu!

- hein? – perguntou novamente o chuunin, ao perceber o silencio da menina ao seu lado.

- não – perguntou ela, um tanto quanto emburrada. Por que ele sempre era tão calmo assim?

- por que você não tenta? Senta e olha para o céu – e entre um bocejar e outro, pode-se ver a loira se sentar ao lado do chuunin.

- pronto! Está satisfeito? – perguntou ela, um pouco irritada com o fato de que ele não havia lhe respondido a primeira pergunta que deu origem ao dialogo.

- está mais calma? – ele disse indiferente, ainda olhando o céu

- eu nunca estive nervosa! – disse quase explodindo de tão incomodada que ela estava com o jeito do ninja. Ele sempre estava calmo. Indiferente. Nunca se importando com nada. O que mais lhe interessava era o céu e as nuvens que o enfeitavam. Mas, por que se irritava tanto assim com esse jeito dele? Por que ele era o único que não a obedecia? Ou talvez por que era o único que... Realmente chamava a tenção dela no meio de tanta gente. Seu jeito sempre calmo e desligado... Ele realmente conseguia acalmar as pessoas, mesmo elas sendo...Temari.

nuvens começavam a se formar no céu, apesar de que, mais cedo, não houvesse o mínimo sinal de nuvens. Temari finalmente tinha conseguido se acalmar. Shikamaru estava praticamente dormindo quando os primeiros pingos começaram a cair. Ele pareceu ano ligar para aquilo, o que estava, novamente, deixando a loira um pouco... incomodada.

- você não vai sair daí? Ta chovendo. – perguntou ela, se pondo de pé

- ah é? Eu nem tinha percebido. - disse ele abrindo um olho e olhando nos olhos da garota em pé ao seu lado. – mas...Vou continuar aqui... Só mais um pouco...

- aff... Você é irritante – disse virando-se de costas para sair logo antes que a chuva apertasse.

Após um tempo de silencio, quando ela finalmente se moveu para sair dali, ele respondeu.

- você... Também.

Temari não soube explicar por que, mas um grande sentimento de raiva e ódio nasceu dentro dela. Não que odiasse shikamaru, mas esse jeito dele, a irritava! Virou-se novamente e se deparou com ele não mais fitando o céu, mas a fitando-a, com um sorriso estranho nos lábios. Um sorriso que ela nunca tinha visto nela antes... um sorrido que... mexia com ela. De repente ficou com ainda mais raiva dele. Por que ele a fazia sentir assim! Ela se sentia idiota diante dos olhos dele. Talvez por não conseguir se controlar como ele ou talvez por que... Realmente gostasse dele! Aquilo já estava perturbando Temari, que finalmente resolveu falar.

- por que... Você faz isso... Comigo? - disse fitando os pés. Não sabia por que, mas ano queria olhar nos olhos dele, que nesse momento a fitavam.

- isso... O que? - perguntou ele intrigado, com uma sobrancelha levantada e a outra não.

- isso! – disse ela, sentando-se do lado do chuunin, mas olhando o horizonte. – por que você é sempre assim...? Sempre... Tão... Calmo?

- por que? Isso te irrita? – disse ele em um tom desafiador, como o de quem soubesse o que estava acontecendo por dentro da menina.

- por que você chegou a essa conclusão? - disse ela fitando-o e ficando um tanto quanto ruborizada, pelo sorriso que encontrou nos lábios de Shikamaru.

- oras... Por nada... É que você é tão... Problemática...! – dizendo isso ele se deitou na grama e fechou os olhos.

Temari sentiu uma enorme tristeza invadir seu peito. Depois de tudo o que tinha acontecido ele simplesmente a achava... Problemática! A mesma opinião que tinha sobre todas as mulheres... Temari não se conteve, e deixou uma lagrima solitária rolar sobre seu rosto. O silencio ficou total. Temari não queria saber de mais nada e fitava uma parte inespecifica da grama na sua frente, apoiando a cabeça nos joelhos. Enquanto Shikamaru estava deitado, de olhos fechados, dando a impressão de que estava dormindo.

- que pena... – disse temari, ainda com a voz meio tremida por causa do choro. O que chamou a atenção do chuunin. Que se levantou e ficou sentado ao lado dela, apenas a observando. – que pena que você acha isso de mim...

- pena por que? – disse ele, realmente confuso. Por mais que fosse considerado um gênio, realmente não conseguia entender as mulheres. Do nada elas começavam a chorar e a culpa sempre sobrava para ele.

- deixe de se fingir de burro! – ela falou num tom mais alto e firma do que o anterior.

- não estou fingindo – disse, e virou para frente – eu realmente não entendo...!

- aff... eu não posso fazer nada se você é um burro!

Shikamaru ficou surpreso com a afirmação que ouvira. Nunca ninguém tinha o chamado de burro! Sempre fora considerado um gênio por todos. Mas ela... Ela sempre tinha uma opinião diferente, nem que fosse sobre o tempo, nem que fosse sobre suas próprias atitudes. Mais uma vez o silencio reinou. Sendo rompido pelo barulho da chuva, que já estava bem mais forte naquele momento. Os dois já estavam totalmente ensopados, mas ainda continuavam ali, firmes, teimando em se molhar só para o outro se levantar primeiro, o que, na opinião de shikamaru, iria demorar um pouco.

- que pena que você – shikamaru ironizou um pouco a ultima palavra – ache isso.

- ah é? E por que?

- por nada...

- viu! É isso que eu estava dizendo! Você fala as cosias, desperta curiosidade e depois não explica! É isso que... Que... Que realmente me irrita em você!

- então... Que pena, que eu te irrito não acha? Por que...- shikamaru parou, pensando bem nas palavras que iria usar. Sempre calculou todos seus passos, mas agora não teria escolha. Não poderia imaginar o que ela falaria. E nem precisou.

- por que, o que! Hein? me fala! Voe nunca me fala as coisas! É por isso que eu sou problemática? Por que eu quero saber as cosias que você_ não_ –ironizou – me diz?

- não...

- por que então? Por que você me odeia tanto! Por que faz essas coisas comigo? – nesse momento temari havia realmente explodido. Não conseguia mais controlar o que falava. - Eu só... Eu só... Queria dizer que... – disse baixinho para si mesma... – eu gosto de você... -... Mas não baixo o suficiente para que o ninja não ouvisse

- você... Gosta de mim?- assim ele olhou para ela. Ela estava bem corada naquele momento, evitando olhar para ele. Pela primeira vez em toda a conversa, ele se levantou e andou ara ficar de frente para a loira. Ele se abaixou, ficando na mesma altura que ela. A chuva já não incomodava mais quando ela levantou o rosto e se deu de frente com ele. Nem quando ele aproximou o rosto de seu ouvido e lhe disse:

- por que... eu realmente gosto de você, Temari-chan - ao ouvir isso a garota fitou-o profundamente e, como se houvesse alguma forca como de um ima ali, eles foram aproximando o rosto e seus lábios se tocaram. Temari ficou surpresa com aquilo, arregalando um pouco os olhos, mas logo deu espaço para que Shikamaru aprofundasse o beijo. E assim ficaram, sem se importar com a chuva, que, nesse ponto da historia, já estava afinando novamente, e o sol já aparecia aos poucos. Um fecho de sol atingiu os olhos de shikamaru, fazendo-o se afastar da ninja a sua frente e se sentar do lado dela. Ela estava confusa e ao mesmo tempo feliz. E mal podia imaginar o quanto feliz o ninja ao seu lado estava, mas ele só deixou escapar um sorriso. Temari resolveu interromper mais um vez o silencio que havia nascido ali.

- você ainda não me respondeu. – disse ela, querendo sair um pouco da tensão que havia ali

- o que?

- você não se cansa, de olhar o céu?

- não, mas tem outra coisa que eu gosto mais. – disse ele num tom desafiador.

- ah é? E o que? – perguntou ela, com um pouco de ciúmes do que poderia ser.

- isso. - e se aproximou novamente dela, dando inicio a outro beijo. Dessa vez mais curto.

- hum... Sabe de uma coisa? – disse ela, quando se afastaram novamente.

- o que? – perguntou curioso.

- você não me irrita. Eu achava que me irritava por que você era o único de quem eu... Realmente gostava. – ao terminar a frase, Temari ficou um pouco rubra. Fazendo shikamaru rir um pouco, o que deixou Temari incomodada – o que foi?

- sabe de uma coisa? – disse ele, se virando para ela - você não é problemática, eu é que sou.

Ao terminar a frase os dois de beijaram novamente. Só se separam quando já estavam sem ar.

- acho melhor a gente ir.. – falou temari, se levantando.

- por que?

- eu não quero ficar resfriada – disse olhando para suas roupas, que ainda estavam molhadas - e acho melhor você também não ficar...

- a é? E por que? – disse num tom desafiador, enquanto se levantava e ficava ao lado da garota.

- por que, se você ficar resfriado, não poderemos repetir o que aconteceu, até você melhorar...

- hum... o que foi que aconteceu mesmo? – disse num tom brincalhão, parecendo só querer irritar a loira

- seu bobo! – disse olhando para ele com um sorriso. Um sorriso tão lindo, que ele adorava tanto. Ele passou o braço na cintura dela, e assim foram andando, em direção ao horizonte.

Fim!

* * *

**uau! qq vcs acharam? eu realmente me surpreendi com esa fic XD pq eu naum escrewvi nenhuma besteira durante a fic td! e issu eh dificil pra mim XD essa fic eu quero dedicar espcialmente a minha mami, Goddess-chan! viu maêêêêê! vc pediu e eu escrevi uma shikaTemari pra vc! qq vc achou? espero q vc tenha gotado assim vc num me dexa de castigo XD hm... gente, se eh q tem alguem que le issu, vcs podem me dar sugestoes da casais pra mim escrever XD pq eu tb naum posso pensar em td sozinhaXD mintira...posso sim :P mas eu tenhu pre..guiiiii...ça (acaba de bocejar) nhaaaa... intaum... qq vcs acham q me sai escrevendo romances? XD bem..eh issu... xau! **

**Aoshi Gigi**


	6. Obrigada

**Obrigado**

A Noite estava fria e chuvosa. Mas ela continuava ali, sem entender o por que de tudo aquilo ter acontecido. Sua vida tinha acabado completamente. Talvez ela nunca mais o veria, mas seus sentimentos por ele continuariam os mesmos para sempre, até o dia em que ela morresse e seu corpo já não sentisse mais nada. Talvez ela estivesse exagerando, mas era assim que ela se sentia naquela hora, como se nada mais tivesse sentido, como se anos de convivência tivessem virado pó, com apenas duas palavras. Ela queria morrer. Sabia que estava sendo drástica demais, mas não podia agüentar toda a dor em seu peito. Suas palavras continuavam em sua cabeça, como se tivessem sido cravadas lá para nunca mais saírem. Cada vez que vinha a cena na sua cabeça sentia uma dor, até que não se segurou mais e desabou no chão, ajoelhada, olhando para as mãos que no momento seguravam uma arma afiada, capaz de cortar facilmente alguém. Olhou para a arma, o que estava pensando? Iria perder a vida por causa de alguém que lha dera o devido valor?

- não...- sussurrou para si mesma, tentando conter seus sentimentos – ele não merece... Tanta coisa assim...

Ela se levantou, ainda um pouco zonza por causa do choro e com uma grande dor de cabeça. Sentou-se num banco ali perto. A chuva já havia engrossado um pouco. Ela estava encharcada. Não poderia voltar para casa nessa condição. Na verdade carinho e aconchego eram o que mais precisava naquele momento de desespero. Mas saberia que não seria ninguém que conseguiria fazer isso por ela... Havia somente uma pessoa que conseguiria fazê-la parar de chorar e liberar um lindo sorriso em seu rosto, mas ela sabia que essa pessoa a essa hora já deveria estar muito longe dali. Provavelmente nem ligaria se ela estivesse ou não prestes a se matar, mas ela só queria ter a oportunidade de dizer a ele tudo o que deveria ter dito todos aqueles anos de convívio. Tudo o sentia foi guardado por ela debaixo de sete chaves e ele jamais havia contado para alguém o quanto era forte aquele sentimento. Nem conseguiria. Era uma coisa tão forte, tão profunda que não havia palavras para descrever.

- acho melhor... – disse ela se levantando novamente – eu ir para casa...

E assim fez. Caminhando sozinha pela rua escura da vila, debaixo da chuva. Deixou seus pés a guiarem para casa. Não olhava para frente, apensa para os próprios pés. Com certeza ele estaria mais feliz agora, sem ela nos seus pés, sem ela seguindo seus movimentos, sem ela... Para amá-lo. Como ela gostaria de ter tomado coragem e dito a ele tudo o que sentia. Mas agora já estava tarde demais. As ultimas duas horas que haviam se passado tinham sido as melhores... e as piores de toda sua vida. Haviam lhe advertido de ir atrás dele, por que ele não mudaria de opinião. Mas mesmo assim foi. Sabendo o que iria ouvir e ate mesmo o que iria acontecer. Não sabia por que, mas tinha que ir. Tudo o que ela queria, era ser a ultima que o veria antes de sair da vila. O que na verdade aconteceu. Mas ela sabia que não era só aquilo. Havia coisas por trás. Muitas coisas. Não queria ser só mais uma que fora se despedir. Queria ser A que fora se despedir. Não dava para explicar para qual quer que pergunte o por que de querer isso. Não havia palavras para tal, mas ela sabia o que queria. Queria tê-lo para si. Tê-lo ao seu lado todos os dias, beijando carinhosamente todas as manhas. De repente parou. Voltando ao mundo e se dispersando de seus pensamentos. Seus pés não andavam mais, talvez havia chegado em casa. Levantou a cabeça que ainda fitava os pés e se deu de cara com o antigo lar do garoto do qual acabara de se despedir. Quis continuar seu caminho para casa, mas seus pés não queriam se mexer. Sem controlar seus movimentos, se dirigiu para dentro da casa, na qual estava parada em frente. Abriu a porta lentamente, cuidando para não fazer barulho, apesar de saber que não haveria ninguém na casa. Adentrou na sala e se dirigiu para o quarto. Como o cheiro daquele quarto a fazia lembrar dele... Era um cheiro tão gostoso e sedutor que ele nem percebeu quando já estava sentada na cama dele. Em baixo do travesseiro havia um bilhete. Levada pela curiosidade ele pegou-o e leu. Palavra por palavra. E aos poucos reconheceu de quem era a letra. Um pequeno sorriso brotou em seus lábios e, se dirigindo para fora da casa, colocou a carta no bolso e foi para sua casa. No dia seguinte acordara com um incrível bom humor. Nem parecia que sua vida dera voltas na noite passada. Levantou-se da cama e fora tomar um banho. Depois da chuva de ontem, só havia trocado de roupa e capotado na cama. Depois do banho colocou suas habituais roupas e saio.

_Cinco anos depois..._

Lá estava ela. Mais uma vez na frente da entrada de Konoha. Só o esperando chegar. Estava muito nervosa. Já haviam se passado cinco anos desde que ele foi embora! Mas, finalmente, ele iria voltar, e dessa vez ela tinha certeza: ela seria A pessoa pelo qual ele voltara. Já eram duas da tarde e nada dele. Mais uma vez sentiu-se traída. Sentou no mesmo banco de cinco anos atrás, olhou para os pés e deixou uma lagrima solitária rolar pelo seu rosto.

- por que você esta chorando? – perguntou uma voz conhecida pela menina

Ela levantou os olhos. Se surpreendeu ao ver quem era. Realmente era Ele! Abriu uma grade sorriso de felicidade e se jogou nos seus braços, fazendo-o cambalear um pouco. Apos uns segundosde susto, ele retribuiu o abraço. Apósalgum tempose abraçando eles se separam e ele resolveu falar.

- eu te disse que voltava, não disse? – falou com um ar de piada

- sim – retrucou com o mesmo tom – mas eu quase que não te encontro mais sabia?

- ah é? – fez-se de desentendido, puxando-a para mais perto de si, fazendo seus narizes se encostarem,

-... – ela ia responder, mas a boca do garoto colada na sua não deixou. Após segundos de choque, abriu um pouco mais a boca, deixando-o aprofundar o beijo. Um beijo gostoso, quente. A mão da menina deixou um bilhete cair no chão. Era a carta que havia achado na casa do garoto anos antes. A carta dizia:

"_Querida Sakura, não chore por que me fui. Tenho assuntos a tratar. Promete que voltarei para você... talvez leve alguns anos, mas eu vou voltar. Para ficar com você, não importa em que situação que você ou eu estejamos. Desculpa-me por fazê-la chorar e obrigado, por me fazer perceber que existem pessoas que realmente gostam de mim nesse mundo. Você estará sempre no meu coração._

_Beijos, Sasuke"_

- sabe de uma coisa? – perguntou o menino, assim que eles se separaram.

- o que? – perguntou ela curiosa, se acomodando melhor nos braços dele.

- arigato, sakura-chan - e após dizer isso um lindo sorriso nasceu em seus lábios. Um sorriso que sakura sabia, seria só Dela, e de mais ninguém. E as mesmas palavras que ouvira há cinco anos haviam sido repetidas, mas dessa vez ela sabia totalmente o significado delas.

- arigato, sasuke-kun.

E assim o casal ficou, um abraçado no outro, esperando o tempo passar. Sabiam que nunca poderia recuperar os anos que perderam. Mas poderiam aproveitar os próximos anos que viriam.

_FIM_

* * *

**aqui estou eu com mais uma fic de romanca pra vcs acho q a maioria nem leu a anterior o.o pq eu toh postando no msm dia duas fics \o\ mas eu gostei mt dessa aki...eu escrevi qd tava ouvindo uma musik q eu naum lembro qual eh '''e ai me deu na telha escrever oO desculpem se ficou meio sem sentido... se quiserem ns proxima eu explico oq vcs naum entenderam..pq msm eu na hora de escrever me embolei um pouco oO minha imaginacao esta a mil XD estava...pq agora parou XD pra quem naum tendeu essa cena q acontece antes eh do "arigato sakura" q o sasuke fla XD soh q ai ele naum fez ela desmaiar XD eh issu gente! xau!**


	7. Azar no Jogo, Sorte no Amor

**Azar no Jogo, Sorte no Amor.**

"A Torre fica no canto, depois o Cavalo, o Bispo e a Dama. Aí vem o Rei, o Bispo, o Cavalo e Torre de novo... na segunda fileira você coloca os Peõs... você está me ouvindo?" Perguntou a garota, que ensinava animadamente o menino a como posicionar as pecas no tabuleiro 8 x 8 que havia no meio dos dois.

"Ah... sim" disse ele, despertando de um breve cochilo, enquanto a menina colocava as pecas no tabuleiro.

"Então o que eu estava falando?" Perguntou a loira, intrigada.

"Que... o Rei fica na ponta e..." disse o garoto, um pouco sonolento ainda, mas foi interrompido pela voz irritada da menina a sua frente.

"Não, não e não! É a Torre que fica na ponta, o Rei fica no meio... Shikamaru! Acorda!" Disse ela, batendo a mão na mesa, onde estava situado o tabuleiro.

"Ãh? O que foi Temari? Pode parar de fazer barulho? Eu to com sono..." disse o menino, apoiando o rosto nas mãos.

"O que foi! Eu to tentando te ensinar a jogar xadrez!" Disse ela irritada

"Mas... eu sei jogar Xadrez..."

"Sabe é? Então por que me pediu pra ensinar?" Disse ela, um pouco desconfiada.

"Por que... você fala tanto?".

"E por que você nunca me responde?".

"Por que você é igual a todas as mulheres... e eu não pedi pra você me ensinar..."

"Pediu sim! Eu perguntei se você queria jogar e você disse 'pode ser'... e..." disse ela, parando pra pensar.

"E eu não disse nada que não sabia jogar... viu, você é que fica imaginando as coisas."

Disse ele, tirando o rosto das mãos e fitando a garota. Que agora estava com o rosto virado, não querendo olhar para garoto. Com vergonha dela mesma por causa de engano ou por puro orgulho, não querendo admitir que havia errado. Não na frente dele. O silencio tomou conta do ambiente. Temari continuava teimando em não falar e não olhar para Shikamaru, que continuava fitando-a, perdido em seus pensamentos. Quando o silencio já estava incomodo, ele resolveu falar.

"Vamos jogar?"

Perguntou com um sorriso nos lábios, como que se obrigasse ela a olhar para ele. Seus olhos a hipnotizaram, deixando-a sem opção para negar. Acabou concordando com a cabeça. Pegou suas pecas e as enfileirou no tabuleiro. Ele fez o mesmo.

"Você começa..."

Disse ele, dando um bocejo.

"Por que?"

Perguntou, com um tom meio bravo.

"Você está... com as pecas brancas, você que começa."

"Ah..."

E começaram a jogar. Ela tinha que admitir. Ele era muito bom no jogo, mas ela também não ficava para trás. O jogo estava acirrado. Os dois jogavam muito bem. Mas uma hora um sorriso surgiu nos lábios de shikamaru e ele balbuciou.

"_Cheque_"

E fez um movimento com uma de suas pecas. Temari ficou pasma. Como poderia ter deixado uma brecha desse jeito para que ele lhe desse um "cheque"? Após analisar um pouco viu uma jogada possível. Ninguém iria ganhar. Ninguém iria perder. O jogo daria empate e ele não iria mais escapar. Não de Temari.

"Empate"

Disse ela com um sorriso. Shikamaru levou um breve susto. Olhou melhor o tabuleiro e virou a cabeça para trás.

"É... é..."

Temari ficou irritada com a ação de seu adversário no jogo.

" 'é...é...' o que!"

"Nada"

"Nada o que? Por você ta falando essas coisas?"./

"Já disse, não foi nada. Deu empate. Ta satisfeita?".

"Ah... estou...".

"Então. Não precisa se estressar... vocês são tão problemáticas...".

Sim. Era sempre assim. Ela sempre se estressava com ele. E ele sempre tinha razão, nesse ponto de vista é claro. Temari ficou fitando o chão durante algum tempo, mal percebendo que o garoto a sua frente a fitava.

"Na verdade..."

O garoto começou, dando uma pequena pausa para ela levantar o rosto e se deparar com ele.

"... na verdade, foi _você_ que ganhou..."

Ela olhou o tabuleiro. Não. Havia dado empate. Isso era obviou. Da onde ele tirara que ela havia ganhado. Ia perguntar quando levantou o rosto do tabuleiro e fitou o garoto. Ele estava com um sorriso nos lábios. Um sorriso doce.

"Da onde você..."

Não completou a frase. Em milésimos de segundo ele aproximou seu rosto do dela, encostando seus lábios nos dela. Susto. Foi o primeiro sentimento que ela sentiu, mas após alguns segundos retribuiu o beijo e ficaram ali. Se beijando. Até que ela interrompeu.

"Da onde você tirou que eu ganhei?".

"..."

"Me reponde!"

"Preciso mesmo?"

Ele a olhou com um olhar apaixonado, o que a fez concluir _onde_ que ela havia ganhado. Não era no jogo, mas sim no amor.

* * *

**domo mina-san! gomem pelo atraso com as one shots, e tb com minha fic do 4º e do naruto... é que vem acontecendo umas coisas comigo e... eu naum tenhu mt tempo pra escrever i.i'' mas bem, atendendo a pedidos fiz outra fic ShikaTemari \o\ eu adoro esse casal \o.o/ entaum.. qq vcs querem agora? xD eu vou escrever o terceiro cap da minha fic do naruto, tá quase acabando, mas é que acabou meu estoque de criatividade e eu tenho que reconpor u.uv entuam..eh issu gente... eu ostei dessa one shot e espero q vcs gostem tb eh isu..bai bai e kissus**

**Aoshi Gigi**


	8. Título Aqui

**Disclaimer: **Naruto é meu!  
Gislene: isso não te pertence mais! ;D 

**Disclaimer #2:** Naruto_ ERA _meu...

**Legenda:**  
Personagem: fala (ação)

* * *

**Título Aqui**

Era um veadasdzxc ...

Gigi: hei...!

Pessoa: o que?

Gigi: já começou oo"

Pessoa: o que?

Gigi: a fic oo"

Pessoa: e...?

Gigi: DÁ PRA SAIR DE CIMA DO TECLADO VIC! (empurra, soca, chuta, e pisa em cima)

Bem.. como eu estava dizendo...

Era um lindo dia de inverno. Nada melhor do que passar o ano novo no telhado, debaixo da neve, com seus amigos mais queridos e com muito chocolate quente. Mas quando não se está nevando, você mora em um apartamento, seus amigos estão viajando e está quente demais para tomar chocolate quente, passar o ano novo num lugar onde o sol pode te alcançar não é uma idéia muito boa. Mas esse não era o caso dos nosso ninjas!

Sakura: Olha! Neve! A neve é tão linda, né, Sasuke-kun:3

Sasuke: Se ficar com frio é lindo...

Naruto: (soca) Sasuke-baka :P não seja tão mal humorado, é Natal!

Sasuke: Nós estamos no dia 31 de dezembro seu baka, o Natal já passou ¬¬

Naruto: E então? O que foi que eu disse? ¬¬

Sasuke: Que hoje era Natal ¬¬

Naruto: E o que tá errado?

Sasuke: Hoje é véspera de ano novo ¬¬

Naruto: E o que foi que eu disse?

Sasuke: (faz uma bola de neve e enfia na boca do Naruto) uú

Naruto: hum-huuum-humhumhum!

Sakura: Também acho, não se deve brigar na véspera de ano novo X3

Sasuke: oo" Você entende?

Sakura: è claro que sim é só você ver a posição da letra no alfabeto, somar com a raiz quadrado do PI, dividir pelo PHI e acrescentar 2, aí você volta no alfabeto e vê que letra fica nessa posição e substitúe na palavra :3

Sasuke: ah OO"

Naruto: (engole a ãgua da neve que derreteu) na verdade, eu quis dizer: porque nós não vamos fazer uma visita ao Kakashi-sensei?

Sakura: Boa idéia! O que você acha, Sasuke-kun:3

Sasuke: por mim...

Naruto: Yoshi! (se levanta e sai andando) Tenho certeza que o Kakashi-sensei está passando o revellion sozi... POFT!

Sasuke: (pula) baka uú

Sakura: (pula também) Narutô, esqueceu dos 4 metros de distância do chão pro telhado?

Naruto: (tonto) um ramenzinho foi passear, além da cozinha para brincar...

_Depois..._

Sasuke: (arrastando Naruto) Tem certeza que é uma boa idéia?

Sakura: Claro! o sensei deve estar muito solítário :3 (também arrastando)

Sasuke: Eu quis dizer de trazer o Naruto junto ¬¬

Sakura: Claro! Se não ele é que ficaria solitário :3

Sasuke: (larga Naruto no chão e bate na porta)

Voz do outro lado: queeem éééé?

Sakura: Sakura, Sasuke e Naruto:3

Voz: queeee queeee vocêêêês queeeereeem?

Naruto: (levanta) Ramen! (leva soco do Sasuke e desmaia de novo)

Voz: já vou! (abre a porta e joga uma tijelinha de ramen na cabeça de Naruto) Aqui eeeeestá! Bom apeeetiteee! (fecha a porta)

Naruto: (levanta) Oba! Ramen! (soco, cai desmaiado)

Sasuke: (massagea a mão) Aquele não era o sensei né?

Sakura: (já se pendurou na janela do segundo andar e olha lá pra dentro) Acho que não :3

Sasuke: OO"

Sakura: Acho que aquela era a Tsunadade-sama oo""

Sasuke: oo""

Sakura: (olha pra baixo) que foi? oo"

Sasuke: você... mudou de carinha/o/

Sakura: ah xD (olha de novo) que foi? oo"

Sasuke: (vira a cara) er..bem.. você está de vestido e...

Sakura: (pula em cima de sasuke) e...:D

Sasuke: (muito vermelho) Deixa pra lá...

Naruto: (acorda) Sakura-chan! O que você tá fazendo em cima do Sasuke-baka? òó

Sakura: (disfarça) nada X3

Naruto: Ah sim... aliás... o sensei não vai atender a porta não? oo" (se pendura na janela do segundo andar)

Sakura: Está vendo algo de interessante? (abraça o Sasuke, que tenta se livrar dela)

Naruto: Não... (desce) só o Kakashi-sensei se agarrando com a vovó Tsunade...

Sasuke: ah OO" (se livra da Sakura)

Sakura: E agora, com quem vamos passar o ano novo? ..

Naruto: Vamos procurar o pessoal /o/

Sakura: Yeah! Vamos /o/

Sasuke: Hu-hul (sacode banderinha com a "maior" animação)

Os três vão andando pelas ruas de Konoha... andando... andando... e andando mais um pouco... (10 minutos depois) e andando...andando... andando... e...

Sakura: CHEGA!

Sasuke e Naruto: (caem para trás)

Os três sentam e olham as pessoas passar.

Passa Shikamaru, seguido de Ino e Temari discutindo.Passa Tenten brijando Neji.  
Passa Hinata, olha o naruto, e sai correndo.  
Passa Lee, olha pra Sakura, manda um beijo e sai andando de cabeça pra baixo, literalmente.  
Passa Chouji e Kiba gritando e comendo, com Akamaru latindo e Shino atrás deles, conversando com uma pulga.  
Passa Orochimaru e Kabuto rastejando.  
Passam todos os mortos do anime, mais os vendedores, mais a torcida do flamendo, mais os personagens que ainda não apareceram no anime mais... (1 hora depois...) mais o Gaara falando "quero seu sangue ".,

Sakura: CHEGA!

Sasuke e Naruto: (caem para frente)

Os três se levantam e saem andando, vagabundeando pelas ruas de Konoha... POFT!

Naruto: A-ha! Não fui eu dsessa vez! Nããããããããão fui eu :D

Sasuke: Ai... -.-

Sakura: Sasuke-kun ..

Naruto: aieuhaieuhaieuahiue tropeçou no FI... POFT!

Hinata: Na-naruto-kun! ..

Kiba: Mas Pulgas não falam!

Shino: Falam comigo.

Chouji: (comendo)

Ino: (gritando) E você nunca mais aparece aqui!

Temari: Aaaahhh (joga shikamaru)

Shikamaru: (bate de cara com o FIM) Eu tô legal...

Neji e Tenten: (se agaraando)

Lee: Hohoho! Feliz Natal!

Pessoa misteriosa dirigindo um caminhão: Pi...Pi...Pi.. ((isso é barulho de ré, pra quem num sabe xD)) (caminhão cata todo mundo e joga pra um burado depois do fim)

Gigi: Obrigada Vic -.-

Vic: Cadê meu doce?

Gigi: Vai pegar! (joga) 8D

FIM /o/

**_Prólogo:_**

Em algum lugar inexpecifico, do outro lado do mundo...

POFT! POW! BUUM! (personagens caem de tudo quanto é lado)

Vic: Eba! Bonequinhos! (pega todos e veste com roupinhas de boneca) Quem quer chá:D

Gigi: O que foi que eu fiz pra merecer isso? -.-

* * *

**Oi gente! Muito tempo que eu num passo aqui D é porque eu simplismente esqueci disso aqui oo" bem, essa fic eu fiz rapidinhu agora pra comemorar o ano novo XD espero que vocês gostem! Eu vou voltar a postar aqui... fazer one-shorts é mais fácil do que fazer fics de capítulos oo" mas eu pretendo fazer uma de capítulos de comédia um dia... o tpitulo tah assim poruqe não me veio nenhuma idéia de título na cabeça oo" ficou pequena, mas é de coração 8D mas bem.. **

**FELIZ NATAL ATRASADO PRA VOCÊS e...  
FELIZ ANO NOVO ADIANTADO XD**

**Até o ano que vem! o/**

**Aoshi Gigi. **


End file.
